The Halloween Party
by SaintJacTheGingerNinja
Summary: Jonny tries to convince Jac to attend, with consequences. PURE FLUFF.


**So this is a late halloween fic that I was supposed to upload on the day, but I was very busy haha, anyway enjoy :) Oh and I change my writing style slightly in this one, less complicated description, more inner thoughts. I wrote this on the way home from holiday so I hope it's not too bad! And if you want me to continue it, please say. I would, but I am stuck of ideas at what could happen at the party. I suppose you must be tired of my ramblings now so here you go :)**

* * *

It had been one of those days, one of those days that Jac really wished she had stayed in bed. Three patients inconveniently had the nerve to die on her – obviously they didn't appreciate the endless amount of paperwork that needed to be done without the grim reaper interfering. They had already been deemed cretins by the fierce doctor, and their families won no solace from her for her beside manner had dispersed as quickly as the imbeciles that had tiresomely flat lined on the table.

The slight, somewhat helpless, moan that crossed her lips in that moment Jac had previously thought beyond her but, now, after everything that had happened, she was bewildered that a small noise of weakness was all it was. Façade firmly reattached, Jac marvelled in the rare silence. The calming ambience was shattered as Jonny barged into the office. He marched forward, the glare he received in return only spurring him on further, and threw a plastic bag down onto the desk. It landed with a resonating thud, declaring its presence whole-heartedly. Jac stared at the packaging.

"What's that?" She demanded. Jonny grinned, his substantial alcohol consumption driving him forward.

"Take a look," he answered proudly. Jac tore open the wrapper to reveal a skimpy nurses outfit, with the price tag still attached. "Great isn't it?" Jonny gazed at Jac with the air of a dog that had brought the ball back to his master and expected praising.

"You think I'd be seen dead in that!?" Jac glanced at him with an incredulous expression, the feeling of sadism somewhat enjoyable until Jonny's face fell in hurt.

"Well that's the general idea…" he muttered before regaining confidence. "I'm sure not _all_ nurses are _under_ you." Jac grimaced at his disastrous attempt at a joke, now a scalpel was needed to cut the atmosphere.

"Ergh, just because we're…"

"Sexually adept lovers…" Jonny smiled and leaned forward so that he was inches away from the exasperated consultant.

"…Involved, it doesn't mean that I'm prepared to hang off your arm at parties." Jonny frowned, his intoxication lengthening the already infinite time needed to process thoughts.

"Ohh, but you know you would look incredibly sexy in this right?" Obviously the nurse didn't value his ability to have children. Jac's eyes blazed with infuriation and she threw her fiery mane down her back.

"What are you, my pimp?" Jonny finally realised he had gone too far.

"No, I'm your… I'm involved in us and I thought you would appreciate some time off to, you know, let your hair down." Jac threw him a look of contempt.

"Firstly, there is no us and, secondly, I don't do letting my hair down."

"No, but you do _do_ me, so no arguments, you are coming to this party and you're going to enjoy it." Jac raised an eyebrow, merely disgusted.

"Am I now?"

Jonny smiled, cat-like.

"Yep." The nurse snatched up his lover's keys with one swift movement of his hand and launched them into the air conceitedly before catching them again with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Give them back!" Jac snapped, holding out her palm imperiously.

"Nope. Now you have to come." Jonny pressed forward, some kind of private victory.

"Return my property immediately." Jac's outstretched fingers played a silent tune in the air.

"Not a chance." Jac withdrew her hand, getting nowhere, and put it to her head, sighing.

"I really don't have time for this today." Jonny's voice grew soft and persuasive.

"The party starts at six and ends at half nine. You could be home for Midsummer Murders with time to spare." The consultant took an instant to contemplate, before relenting.

"Fine. But if you think I'm dressing up, you have another thing coming." Jonny's face lightened with pleasure.

It was a date.


End file.
